


A Kiss to Shut Them up

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [7]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Bai Yutong loves watching Zhan Yao when he's passionate about something, he just wishes this time it was because of him.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 Kisses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 9





	A Kiss to Shut Them up

Yutong is pretty sure his eyes glazed over about twenty minutes ago, and he's somewhat upset that Zhan Yao hasn't even noticed his audience of one isn't listening anymore. But then he has sat through multiple similar scenarios when Zhan Yao has tried to get him to understand the point of why he's still up at 3am with papers strewn all over the lounge table. 

He's certainly not immune to Zhan Yao's charms when he's this excited by a discovery, but it's nearly 1am and Yutong had been hoping his night was going to end with physical animation rather than mental.

Still, Yutong believes actions speak louder than words, so he crowds into Zhan Yao's space, until the words start to falter, and kisses him into silence. His tongue sneaks between parted lips, until Zhan Yao's passion is directed back to where it should be.


End file.
